starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars & Dragon Ball AF: New Generation is the first installment in the fourth and final saga.The term AF is stood for April Fool's made by fans, however this and the two other flims may be treated as the unofficial spin-offs that still takes place after the Star Wars & Dragon Ball GT saga. Plot The Saga Continues Approximately 100 years later, with the Empire, Sith, Dark Shadow Dragons, Yuuzhan Vong and Nightsisters defeated, peace to the whole universe has been made and even the laws to end curtain threats from authorities of injustice once and for all. In general time, the common planet Earth also progressed with this openwide, but only one bad news was impossible that the planet's most greatest group of hero's passed away from natural causes and so does their wisely yet impossible partners.But yet throughout instead of immortality in the far future, and shockingly, a handful of descendants and identical individuals have been all revealed, and resulting futher cult followings. Friends and family reunion The next day starts by morning, a young man name Trent Scott.Jr is seen awake inside his bedroom and minutes onwards, he encounters a young woman, happens to be his roommate and girlfriend Kitty Logan and the two begin their breakfast discussion.Another encounter concurs that they also live in the same mansion were Trent,s ancestors ranted and owned (but parts of the structure were rebuilted). Minutes later, Trent is currently in Blue City Middle School, were he sees an attractive girl named Amanda Sarah, who is a collage visitor, and Trent's second girlfriend plan on attending a Valentine's day event taking place in Aired Palace in Parsley City during the night.As the night falls, Trent's step-mother and father also join the hoilday and now took off.As the party goes on, Trent sees his step-sister and now joined the holiday and the two start a discussion before they dance.As their happytime goes on, Trent asks Amanda if she come over for dinner with his family and then agrees and the four now head home and start dinner. With this, Trent remembers who his great-grandfather was, and guides Jessica about that past and Jessica also reveals the same about her great-grandmother as dinner goes on and minutes later, also Trent speaks about his life wanting to become a Jedi, but somehow haunted by this with that wish unknown for and Trent instead relays on his feelings better for Amanda and the two before they rest, start a long interpersonal time for the night. Meanwhile, another individuals, Tiana, the repair specialist and Justin Scott, a technician and engineer of the starship manufacturer company Kuat Drive Yards, but due to laborious issues, they both eager to meet her family and friends.This happens and the duo quickly leave their old job and even purchased their own starship to arrive on Earth in time and then meanwhile Amanda plans on becoming a starfighter pilot. The New Adventure Minutes onward, Tiana and Justin have spawn and completed their hyperspeed approach and have landed on the central space and airport Dunno Flyways, and reveal their traits of using Zenkai, they begun to fly together and reached Trent.Jr,s homestead.The following night the five celebrate again from the effects to seperation and Justin plans they should now visit Nonderan for a trip. Elsewhere, at the Intergalactic World Tournament, the encounter of two more descendants Goku.Jr and Vegeta.Jr compete for some tag team match, and so on they quickly won against the last combatants. During another hyperspace event, Tiana yells out that the hyperdrive generator has malfunctioned, forcing them as the ship has safely landed. The Showdown & Unknown Threat The team landed, only to find that the frigate need safety repair, but Justin accordingly does not have that much technology and tools.The duo hear boasters blazing from the other section and the two head on to investigate, sooner they see a band of Rebel Troopers fighting a band of pirates.Zack.Jr arms himself with his great grand father's Lightsaber, but unable to use it.Justin is warned by one of the aliance soldiers about a salvage operation caused by a injustice warlord named Lord Yao and his servants Susha, Mamba and Torga. This caused a fear trauma to Zack.Jr and knows were the repair tools are inside a abandon town as he flys off and quickly success his quest for the repair kits and fuel supplies.For the night, Amanda senses her kind as she leaves the cruiser and travels alone to find the truth.She encounters a large palace nearby and investigates futher more until she entered the castle, only to find three Koihime princesses named Ki'Ara,Ami Dixa, and Dia Clex as they trio tell the truth that need to be recovered to the Galactic Republic/Republic and on Earth Goku.Jr and Vegeta.Jr sense the same thing going on the outskirts of the outer rim territories and likely impossible to figure out. Category:Fan story Category:Articles in need of updating